Gun
Guns are projectile or energy weapons used by some of the more technologically savvy individuals of Gloriana. They seem to be very rare, and seem to defy logic (anachronisms). Background Guns are used by certain explorers and hunters on their trips. It is important that they are loaded when facing a threat or game. It is impossible to bring down big game with an unloaded gun.Narrator (QFG4)"You can't bring down big game with an unloaded gun. An empty grapnel won't do much to an Elderbury Bush either." Guns fire bullets at extreme speeds.Narrator (QFG3): "Faster than a speeding bullet you retrieve your spears." Guns were likely more common during the battles of World War I, but are rarely seen anywhere else and later in Gloriana's history. The term 'outgunned' is used when a person is surrounded by projectile or energy shooting enemies, and has no way to defend themselves. The Hero believed he was outgunned when surrounded by the 'laser' eyed skulls guarding Baba Yaga's hut.Narrator (QFG4)Narrator (QFG5):"You've got a tough one with that assignment. Outnumbered, outgunned, and the mercenaries have had a chance to learn the lay of the land." Dr. Cranium has a contraption looking like nothing quite so much as a giant ray gun points towards the operating table. Now wait just a second! There's no such thing as a ray gun in Mordavia... is there??QFG4 transcript It's actually a device for harnessing and shooting lightning energy at an object for Dr. Cranium's experiments. So in essence it actually is kind of a type of 'lightning gun' invented by the mad scientist. Richard Aronson shot himself with a gun at the Hero's award ceremony in Spielburg Castle.QFG1VGA See also *Gun (Hero-U) Behind the scenes The concept of guns is rarely brought up in the QFG series, and only mentioned a few times in QFG4. Shadows of Darkness is probably the one game set in the most 'Victorian' style era during the entire series in clothing and culture (mimicking the atmosphere of Victorian novels such as Bram Stoker's Dracula, or Mary Shelly's Frankenstein). In Bram Stoker's Dracula one of the main characters Quincy P. Morris is a 'famous' American 'cowboy' and big game hunter from Texas who ends up being one of the heros of the story before he is killed by gypsies that were defending Dracula. He is noteable for his hunting Bowie knife and is a crackshot with his Winchester rifle. In this sense rifles and hand guns are not out of character in a Victorian era style monster story... Interestingly enough QFG4 also uses the term 'rifle' when discussing going through a safe... The term originated in the mid 17th century: from French rifler ‘graze, scratch’, of Germanic origin. It was later the 19th century usage which it specifically referred to long barreled guns. The earliest noun usage was in rifle gun, which had ‘rifles’ or spiral grooves cut into the inside of the barrel. The term's use as a verb meaning to 'steal' or to plunder (which QFG4 uses) appears to go back to middle English and 14th century. In QFG3 one can encounter Laurel and Hardy dressed in French Foreign Legion uniforms. The uniform has a bandolier for holding rifle ammo. Stanley appears to possibly have a handgun holster attached to a second bandolier across his chest. Larger cannon weapons have not been invented 'yet' at least in Mordavia as the narrator points out: "Some round metal weights lie neatly stacked on the floor. Better hope Dr. Cranium doesn't see them -- he'd probably invent the cannon and upset the balance of power." On the other hand they seem to exist as they are known about in Silmaria... As the 'piratical' Arestes mentions: ""Nice ta know I gots some job security around here, but ain't ya counting yer cannons afore they fire", and he has been a pirate thief for years. Powder of Burning is literally 'black powder' ('gunpowder') the explosive mixture that makes it possible to fire cannons and guns. It is a mixture of Potassium Nitrate from bat guano, powdered charcoal, and sulfur (along with useless ambergris). However, its been magically deactivated such that it can only be activated by magical beings, allowing for some measure of safety. References Category:Anachronisms Category:Weapons Category:Technology